


The Start of Something

by ComplicatedLight



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James gets the hint . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a double drabble for Sysann. Hope you like it :-)

Something’s up but he can’t quite put his finger on it. For a start, when he brings the drinks out to them in the pub garden, Robbie’s sitting on a little bench, and Laura’s on a chair, pulled up close. OK, so she’s got her bare feet resting on Robbie’s legs, but why isn’t she tucked in next to him on the bench? And then there’s all the looks they’re shooting each other—Laura doing her twinkly eyes thing, and Robbie looking downright nervous. 

James squashes onto the bench next to Robbie and admires the view across the meadow: a watch and wait strategy. He’s beginning to think he’s imagined it all, but then Robbie’s arm slides along the back of the bench, coming to rest—oh so casually—round his shoulders. He turns to Robbie, but the bloke’s studiously working on his pint. So he looks across at Laura, who smiles back at him with an expression of fond amusement. Then, while she holds his gaze, she slides one of her feet away from Robbie and starts stroking it softly but quite deliberately up and down James’ own thigh. 

First comes the shock of understanding; then wild, irresistible joy.


End file.
